1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing EMITANIN having antitumor activity by a fermentation of mycelia of Tricholoma matsutake, Tricholoma baka matsutake, Volvariella volvacea or Tremella fuciformis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventors have studied antitumor activity of the products prepared from edible mushrooms (Japanese Pat. No. 74450). The study was the first study on the antitumor activity of the products prepared from edible mushrooms.